


Reclaiming the Soil

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'condition' challenge at <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Reclaiming the Soil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'condition' challenge at [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/)

For miles in either direction the earth had been scorched and clearcut, the ground soaked with the blood of orcs. Now a drought further leached the nutrients from the once rich loam and erosion had become their new enemy.

Éowyn sat atop her horse surveying the land around her. It would take much work to reclaim the soil, to return it to a condition suitable for crops and pastures, for new homesteads and woodland. She was glad for the arrival of Legolas's kin. With their help this land would once more be teeming with life, a jewel in Ithilian's crown.


End file.
